Friend Zoned
by L0RD3
Summary: When Kaylee gets adopted and moves into New York City, anyone can tell Luke's attracted to her. As the days progress and he asks her out, there's nothing like being friendzoned, having a younger sibling give you advice on a topic they've had no experience with, people who don't believe others can change, and purposely getting bad grades to get a tutor that happens to be your crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaylee strode down the hallways and smiled kindly at a teacher that passed her by.

As happy as she was trying to seem, she was quite the opposite at the moment. She was a little mad that her older sister forced her to look girly on her first day, even if it was to 'Dress To Impress'. She was wearing a pink button down over a tank top, white skirt, pink converse and a white tie. It was too much pink for her, she was kinda a tomboy when it came down to what she wore, along with gaming and sports.

Her sister was a big lover of pink and white, and whenever it was Kaylee's birthday or it was Christmas, her sister would get her clothing with white and pink. It was terrible. And moving from foster home to foster home didn't make it any better.

She kept walking and thought about what could happen during the rest of her school year. So she went with the basics, some girls would envy her beauty and others would want to be friends with her, guys would probably flirt with her or be her best friend.

While thinking this, ironically, she saw two blonde girls glare at her and a group of nerdy boys stare dreamily at her. She winked just to make them even more giddy. And then there was the two boys that checked her out or flashed a flirtatious smile. She rolled her eyes and the two. But still smiled.

She entered the front office and had a short chat with the office woman, she then got her schedule and where her locker was. She made her way to it and took out a red sharpie marker, writing in big letters 'PROPERTY OF KAYLEE WATSON'. She knew she would get in trouble later but didn't care.

Kaylee put some stuff in and took some stuff out then closed her locker and slowly made her way to class, smirking as the bell room and she entered at that moment.

"How nice of you to join us." The teacher, that was at least in his mid thirties, said without looking up.

She walked to the back of the classroom and tuned out as he started to do roll call. "Kaylee Watson? Wait, are you new?" The teacher asked. She smiled broadly, showing off her dimples. "Yes, yes I am." "Okay," he said dryly. "Welcome to," He took a deep breath then sighed, "Whatever the name of this school is." He slouched and continued calling out students names.

She grimaced at his behaviour and features. He was beginning to go bald, his brownish grey hair barely noticeable, wrinkles that were starting to set in, and his back was arched in a slouch, and to top off the cake, His blue eyes had crooked glasses sitting in front if them.

Minutes into the lesson, Kaylee zoned out and found herself doodling on the desk. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't using a black sharpie. And her being good at drawing, putting so much detail into her little doodle, didn't make it any better.

"Ms. Watson, why are you drawing on that desk? Did you pay for it? No! Go clean it up!"

Startled by his sudden outburst, she let out a yelp of surprise. "O-okay." Kaylee got up and went over to his desk and got a big bottle of hand sanitizer. She unscrewed the cap and started to slowly walk back to her desk. She realised that she forgot to get paper towels. Turning around on her heel, Kaylee tripped over someone's foot and the hand sanitizer slashed into her teacher's face.

_Good thing he wears glasses, if not I would probably have to pay for his medical bills or something_, she thought casually.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I tripped, it was an honest accident." She apologised. He scowled at her, causing Kaylee to quickly retreat back to her desk.

She cleaned everything off in a total of seventeen minutes. Afterwards, when her teacher calmed down, she rested her feet on her desk and leaned her chair back. "Ms. Watson, I will assure you that leaning your chair back is very dangerous. I would appreciate of you sat normally." He said.

"I'll believe it when it happens." She smiled innocently.

And at that moment, a boy with brown hair purposely tipped his chair back in a way that would make him fall. The class erupted with laughter and it only made teacher more upset than usual. "Mr. Ross! You know very well to not fool around in this class! Do you want a detention?"

"Don't you think if I did I would ask for one?" He retorted.

The class grew silent. The never talked back before during one of his jokes. But this was different, he felt a surge of confident and had no fear. The teacher stared at him in shock and ever so slowly, began to become furious with the freckled teen. And if it were possibly, Kaylee believed that steam would've been coming out of his ears-just like in the cartoons.

To aim the teachers focus away from the student, Kaylee ripped out a piece of paper, took a small part of it, grabbed her trusty straw- that she used for times like this- and popped the paper I'm her mouth. She then put it in the straw and blew.

_Bulls-eye_, she thought, smirking at her success.

It had hit him in his forehead and made it look like he had a third eye. The class giggled or kept quiet.

"Who. Did. That?" The teacher glared at every student and Kaylee innocently smiled and raised her hand. "I did." His head snapped around to look at her. "Ms. Watson, spitballing is not acceptable school. I don't know what they taught you in your other school, but here, doing that to a teacher shows that you have-"

He was cut of by another one, this time it wasn't Kaylee, but the boy.

He turned and flashed her a toothy grin. His friends joined in with straws she swore came from nowhere. The teacher couldn't put his finger in every student that participated, but he didn't care, he punished the whole class. _Nice goin'_, Kaylee, she thought bitterly, _You made the whole class get in trouble._

After class, most of her classmates gave her, the brown haired boy and his friends, glares To which she responded with a warm smile, ignoring their rants. She was already mad at herself for what she had done, why were they still bugging her about it? Someone tapped her shoulder, and she spun around, coming face to face with the brown-haired teen. "Hey, I'm Luke." He smiled cheekily at her. Kaylee stuck her hand out towards him and replied. "Kaylee."

She rushed to her second class. She didn't want to be late again. She took in the sights of the art room.

To say the least, it looked ugly.

What kind of art teacher did they hire? They were definitely no artist. She looked to the back corner of the room to see an old man wearing a tie-dye shirt with his long gray hair pulled back into a pony tail. His stomach made it seem like he spent one too many nights at the McDonald's joint by the mall.

The students all sat with their friends and some ignored Kaylee while the rest gave her a friendly smile. But what caught her attention was two girls sitting at a table with their backs faced towards each other. From the sides, Kaylee believed they looked exactly the same. Could they be twins? Or just related?

She walked closer to them as they began bickering.

"I already told you! The key is in your locker! I can't get it out!" The one with a fishtail braid turned in her chair to face the back of the other. "Yeah? Well why is it there in the first place?" This girl stared down her look-alike and they seemed to be mentally arguing.

The twins finally noticed Kaylee's presence and turned to look at her. "Hi, I'm Tawnni. And that's my sister Tammi." They waved at the same time and invited Kaylee to sit with them. "Mhmm. Well, Im Kaylee."

"Ooo! Can we call you 'Kayles'?" Tammi asked excitedly. "Uhm, sure?" The twins squealed with delight.

"Mmkay class, today we will be doing free draw. So, um, draw what you please. And Mike, please, no more inappropriate sketches." Said boy rolled his eyes as his friends laughed at him.

"Ugh We always do free draw! When can we actually learn something?" One of the students called out. "Fine, no more free draw for the next two months. Instead..." He trailed off as he looked threw sheets of paper on his messy desk. "We will be doing some Egyptian art work!" The class cheered that they'd finally be doing something different. "And to do the art, we have to understand the art. Mmm, someone pass out the papers!" The class groaned-learning about Egypt is not what they expected.

Tawnni got up and passed them out, seeing as no one else wanted to.

Her classes passed by fast, and lunch wasn't so bad, she sat by the twins. At the end of the day, Kaylee decided to walk to her adoptive brother's job. He worked at a hotel type place. Kaylee never knew what to exactly call it since she's never been to a place like it before her adoptive brother showed her. The family that adopted her was Italian and owned a restaurant. Which was ok with Kaylee since she liked Italian foods.

"Hello, Tony." He looked up from the desk. "Oh, hey, Kaylee! Came to see me in action?" He asked excitedly. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look. "But don't you only open doors for people?" His face fell. "I don't only do that!" He denied as he went to the door and opened it for a lady talking on the phone. Kaylee giggled. "I think you do." She stayed with Tony for the rest of his shift and he took her home afterwards, then went to his apartment with his cousin.

"Hi, darling. How was your first day of school?" Her "mom" asked. "Um, it was good, Mrs.-" "No, no!" Tony's mom interrupted. "Call me 'Mom'. Please, It's okay." "Um, okay. School was good, Ms. Mom." Her adoptive mom's face fell.

Kaylee found it weird to ever call her mom. How could someone ever replace her real mother?

The naturally red haired girl ran up the steps and to her room. "Took you long enough. Where were you?" Her older sister, Selena, asked. "I was at Tony's job." "Oh. Okay, so my birthday's coming up in a few weeks. You plannin' somethin?" Kaylee rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why would I tell you?" Selena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because thats what sisters do?" Kaylee laughed and shook her head. "You wish."

She flopped on her bed and laid her head on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Kaylee thought of her mom and the life she used to live.

_"Mommy, I can't find a hiding spot!" Kaylee, Selena, and their mother were playing Hide-N-Seek and the poor five year old didn't know where to hide and made the mistake of calling out to the seeker-her mom. Arms wrapped around her little waist and pulled her up. "Gotcha!" The woman exclaimed laughing. "No! No! That's not fair, mommy! I wasn't hiding, yet!" She squirmed around in her mother's arm. "Don't worry. We're gonna play again, after we find Selly." Kaylee was put onto her mother's back before they went to look for the smart nine year old girl. "Kaylee. Kaylee, it's time to eat."_

Kaylee turned her head to look at Selena. "Did you say something?" Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She missed those days. "Yeah, you okay?" She nodded. "Well, I said that it's dinner time. C'mon." Kaylee wiped her tears away as her older sister left the room. Stop crying, you big baby, She thought bitterly.

Kaylee walked down the stairs and joined everyone at the dinner table. "Selly, sit by me." And that's exactly what her sister did.

**I'm**** back, writing a different story with a totally different plot. Hope you guys like this story. I worked hard on it! Editing it and rereading it... I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, maybe next Saturday? I don't know. **

**~Nezzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been at least a week since Kaylee had been adopted and began to go to her new school. It was cool, she guessed. She was in a lot of advanced classes and had made a good mix of friends. All of which treated her like she was a goddess. Even the teachers had a soft spot for her. Luke had found himself stumbling over words sometimes when he talked with her. Anyone with eyes could see that he liked her- everyone except her. Kaylee just thought that he was being friendly and was naturally flustered.

But she was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Hey, Kayles!" Tawnni and Tammi greeted as the rushed over to their new friend. "Oh, Hi. I didn't see you guys." Kaylee admitted as she put books into her locker. "Oh my freaking gosh! Like, did you hear that Ross likes you! Its going all around school!" Tawnni bursted out suddenly. "Ross?" Kaylee asked looking between the both of them. "Like, Luke. Duh!" Tammi said as if it were obvious. Kaylee laughed and shook her head. "You're all misguided. Luke, he doesn't like me. Hes just my friend." She closed her locker and leaned against it. "You are completely insane if you actually believe that he thinks of you as_ just_ a friend." One of the twins said, then hooked arms with her sister and they both walked away. The red-head rolled her eyes and went off to her next class.

Placing her black converse on the desk, Kaylee closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She was beyond tired. It reminded her of when her mother would come and pick up her and her older sister from school. Kaylee's mom would usually be too tired to play with them when she got off from work. She would prop her legs on the coffee table as she leaned back, closed her eyes and slow down her breathing. Kaylee believed that this was her moms way of relaxing and would always do so when she wanted to relax. It was a good way to remember her mom and the old days.

Then there were the days that her mom would make the girls walk home so that she could get a drink or two. Never more, she didn't exactly want to come home drunk and turn into on of _those_ parents. She would come home eventually come home and brush her teeth then fed them. But she wouldn't talk and those were the days were she didn't want to be bothered. And somehow, the young girls understood. Kaylee mostly liked the times when her mother didn't have to go to work, because those were the best days. They could play, joke, and just plain out have fun.

"-Happened? Why are you crying?" Someone whispered. Kaylee's eyes snapped open. She hadn't realized that she had been crying. Kaylee knew it was a bad idea to think of her mom during school, cause that brought memories, and memories brought crying. But she couldn't help it. Almost everything she did reminded her of her mother.

"Oh... I'm fine." She smiled brightly as proof and the person turned their attention back to the teacher. Kaylee sighed lightly as her smile dropped and she sat normally in her chair. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed, if they had. They weren't letting on that they did because everyone was paying attention to what their teacher was saying.

At lunch, Kaylee sat by the twins' friends, who seemed to be nowhere in sight. Just as she was about to leave for the next class, out of nowhere, the twins came up to Kaylee, calling her and jumping all over the place. "Come quick! Come quick!" Kaylee picked up her bag. "Why?" "We need help!" Tawnni pulled on her friends arm and the sisters dragged Kaylee away. "With what?" School was almost over within too more classes, couldn't they wait? "Mmm! Why do you ask so many questions?!" Tammi opened a door and her twin pushed Kaylee in. "Okay, so we need you to help post drama try-out papers around school." Tawnni sounded alot calm than she did a few moments ago. Kaylee shook her head exasperated. "This is what was so important?" She opened that door but was yanked back in by the twins. "You'll be excused from your next period." One twins said, knowing Kaylee hated math even though she was good at it.

Kaylee's green eyes twinkled and she smiled at them. "I hate you both. I'm in."

**I know it's short but it took me some time to make it. I changed a few things from the original chapter cause they seemed stupid to me. So I hope you guys like this chapter, that took a little too long. Sorry about that. I was busy with school work and stuff. So I wont be updating regularly, just when I have time... **

**~Nezzy**


End file.
